The Science of Love
by dark and depressed
Summary: Brooke Hatheway is the new CSI on Macs team, after she and Lindsay are kidnapped, will Mac finally admit his true feelings for her? Or will her past get in the way? Basically Some Mac/OC fluff:  and Mac with a step daughter:  X
1. Chapter 1

**Okay also, this was just like one big story so I'm trying to make it into chapters. Just let me know if it's boring or too long or too short;) X**

**Hope you like it, I found it on my blackberry, it's just something I've been writing a wee bit at a time. X**

My head was splitting, blood dripped down my forehead from a big laceration on my scalp. I cursed the idiot who had decided to hold us hostage, and today of all days. Lindsay was slumped against a wall on the other side of the room, her head down, her body shaking as she sobbed. I could tell she was more scared than me; I had been in these situations a lot more and knew how to get out of them alive. Play dead. Don't speak. Don't annoy them. Give them what they want or some kind of manipulation of what they are actually after (most of the time) my last rule changes depending on what they want, most of the time it was information, sometimes money, but there is the odd occasion where they want you dead, or worse...

But I tried not to think about the bad and focused on the reason I needed to get out of there. Madison. She was all I needed to carry on, she was the reason I got up in the morning. But today. I really wished I hadn't

'Lindsay?' I whispered across the room, she glanced up. 'Hey, I need you to do something for me babe, okay?' She nodded half heartily, 'I need you to make sure we get out of here, cos there's a little girl out there called Lucy and she's missing her mum, okay, stay there I'm coming over.' She nodded and I crawled across the room.

'I'm not strong enough for this, I'm tired and I hurt and I haven't got the energy to fight him next time he comes in, and why did it have to be today? Danny and I were going to take Lucy to the play park after her nursery class,'

'Yeah, I know how you feel. It's my first day off in weeks and my daughter was really looking forward to our day out. But chin up, Danny and Mac will find us, I know they will,' Lindsey looked shocked for a moment, obviously because I'd never told the team about Maddie.

'But they should have found us hours ago! We've been here for hours!'

'Lindsay, it was nearly 4 o'clock when the guys took us, it's still light outside, look up at that little window, we've only been here for like half an hour. See the window; if I tried I could probably get up there. But I'll need your help.' Lindsey looked hesitant.

'Really? But what if he comes back?'

'If we wait for too long then he might come back before we've had a chance to try and get out,' Lindsay nodded and sighed.

'Let's do this...'

**So what do you think? I know it's short. I don't really know what kinda thing this is going to turn into but I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Reviews are welcome **** X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chap, X**

Danny slammed his fist on the bench and groaned. They had been looking for an hour and there were still no leads about where Lindsay and Brooke were.

Don burst through the doorway, 'Hey Danny, chin up, we got a possible lead on a warehouse downtown, you coming?' Dannys eyes brightnened

'Hell yeah!' Danny jumped up and ran out of the building and into the parking garage.

XxXXxxXXxx

'Right one more push and ill grab it.' Lindsay nodded and pushed me upwards groaning at the effort. The 3 metre high window looked a lot less daunting from the ground. I grabbed onto the ledge of the window and manoeuvred myself up. I opened the latch and pulled myself through, 'Right linds, do you think you can get up?' Lindsay shook her head. 'Go to the door, I'm coming.'

I pushed myself through the doorway and ran down a flight of stairs trying to stop making as much noise as the rickety stairs were making. I ran to the door and pulled at the handle. The door refused to budge. Now becoming aware of the increasing level of noise I was now making I started to panic. 'Lindsay!' I shouted, a muffled groan in response. I sighed and pulled on the door handle, backing into an unfamiliar soft object. I turned and met the cold gaze of my captors.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Think woman!' I blurted out, then my reverie was interrupted by my captors pulling out a glock I soon recognised as my own, without thinking I grabbed the gun and kicked him where it hurts. His eyes went cockeyed and I ran and kicked down the door, Lindsay stood doubled over in pain blood seeping from her shoulder, their other captors lying unconscious behind her. I smiled at her.

'Come on let's get out of here,' Lindsay walked towards me and together we walked out hand in hand

XxXXxxXXxx xxXXxxXXxx

5 minutes previously...

'Don can't you drive any faster?' Danny asked jumping up and down in his seat,

'We're nearly here Danny, come on.' Don stopped the car and they ran out, other police officers gathered round waiting for instruction. 'Right, we've got to be careful, as far as we know there are two assailants and one of them in armed, go in carefully and watch out for Brooke and Lindsay, and I also want to remind you...'

'Em, detective flack,' a young patrol officer said.

'What?' Flack snapped annoyed he had been interrupted. The young patrol officer pointed over to the warehouse where two feminine figures were now walking towards them. Danny ran towards them and took them in his arms, don stood shocked.

'Call emergency services, Lindsay's injured!' Danny yelled, flack pulled out his blackberry and called dispatch.

Danny took Lindsay weight from Brooke and Brooke walked over to Don, intent on giving them some alone time. 'Hey Flack,' Brooke said and then went on to explain about the two unconscious kidnappers in the warehouse.

'Come here!' Don exclaimed, and pulled her into his chest. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

'I was so scared; I thought I was going to die!'

'Its alright Brooke, your out now he can't hurt you, your okay, you saved yourself, you saved Lindsay and may I say kicked some bad guy ass while you were doing it.' Brooke laughed, and hugged him again.

'I just really need to get out of here. Where are Mac and Stella?' Brooke asked frantically searching the scene.

'Gimme a min, I'll check,' Don pulled out his phone and dialled mac's number, 'No answer I'll try Stella,' Danny walked over with Lindsay in his arms.

'Hey guys what's going on, when ESU getting here?' Danny asked, one of his hands covered in blood from where he was holding Lindsay's wound.

'Mac and Stella aint answering their phones, I'll try hawkes' mobile,' Don started to call hawkes but he was interrupted by sirens. 'Danny take Lindsay and Brooke to the ambulance. I'll find out what's going on.'

'No I'm fine. I just want to know what's going on with mac and Stella.' Don sighed and nodded. Knowing full well that there was no way to win a battle with me when I was in this kind of mood

Danny and Lindsay stumbled over to the ambulance. Don walked away and came back. 'I don't want you worry but we've got a hostage situation in the lab. Mac, Stella and Hawkes are inside the lab with a bunch of Irish drug lords. I'm gona head over there now, you coming?' I nodded my head spinning with thoughts of Mac Stella and hawkes dead. Their blood splattered over the lab. He had to be alright. I still hadn't told him how I felt...

**The chapters will only be about 60 words long but if I get love(reviews);) there will be an update a day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chap, hope you like it **

My face lit up as I saw the three familiar figures walk towards us through the lab doors. I had been standing outside of the lab for what felt like forever waiting got them. News stations and TV cameras clicked all around me. I wiped my eyes and pulled Stella into my arms. 'What a day, eh?' I asked and she just smiled. I hugged Hawkes and then moved over to Mac.

'I was worried about you,' I said looking into his eyes.

'You have been in a hostage situation and you were worried about silly old me?' He smiled and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. 'Come here,' Mac whispered and pulled me into his arms.

'Mommy! Mommy!' I heard a young girl shout and I turned around sharply on hearing the familiar voice. Mac looked confused as to why I had pulled out of his hug, even a bit hurt. Then Madison came running round the corner, throwing herself into my arms.

'Hey baby,' I mumbled kissing her light brown curls.

'Mom I saw you on TV are you okay?' Madison asked and I nodded,

'Hey sweetie, I want you to meet a friend of mine, honey, this is Mac Taylor.' Mac smiled but still looked confused

'Hi I'm Madison. Pleasure to meet you!' She held out her hand and me and Mac burst out laughing. I tickled her and she started to laugh.

'So cheeky monkey. How did you get down here?'

'I ran!' She grinned looking pleased with herself; she caught sight of Don and jumped out of my arms. 'Donald DUCK!' She shouted and ran into his arms. I turned around and caught sight of my baby sitter, running around frantically. I walked over to her and explained; she apologised and then went home. I came back and looked back at Mac.

'That's one cute kid you've got! You never mentioned you had a kid before,' Mac looked sort of uncomfortable.

'Yeah, I kind of don't like to bring her into my work. I didn't mean to lie to you or anything I just thought we kind of had something and I didn't want you to run for your life because you found out I had a kid,' I admitted truthfully, blushing slightly.

'Brooke I love kids, and you should know, nothing could send me running from a beautiful, talented, smart, gorgeous girl like you!' I looked up and caught his gaze, his eyes staring into mine, I leaned forward and closed my eyes, my breath hitching as Mac brushed his lips against mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. A few moments later, when oxygen became an issue I pulled away, looking Mac deep in the eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of applause. I turned around and realised that Don Stella, hawkes and Madison we're clapping their hands.

'Mommy's got a boyfriend!' Madison giggled and I stuck my tongue out at her. We all laughed and Mac wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I melted into his embrace and as soon as his lips touched my neck it felt like nothing in the world mattered...


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey**

'Goood morning Madison!' I sang from the kitchen as Madison emerged from her room.

'Mommy! I'm tired, do I have to go to school?' She moaned. We had just got back from Florida from the Cheerleading worlds where Madison had been competing and she was exhausted.

'How about if I take you to school in my big police car and we put the sirens on?' Mac shouted from our bedroom.

'Oow,' I murmured clutching at my chest, remembering painful memories of what had happened 6 hours previously.

'Yeaaaaah!' Madison jumped up and ran into her room to get ready. I popped another waffle in the toaster.

'Back to work today! Have you missed the place?' Mac asked. The whole time in Florida he was constantly phoning to check how the lab was.

'No because I'm not obsessed with the lab like you are. Now stella said something and I need to ask you if its true. Was that your first holiday from the lab since you started?' I held back a laugh.

'Yes it actually was,' I laughed. 'Hey it's not that funny!' I turned around.

'I know it isn't I'm sorry. I'm just used to taking as many holidays as I could and I just don't get some one who doesn't like staying off work. We've only been gone a week! You can't have missed that much work!' He smiled.

'I did have a good time though! it was really good watching Madison dance. And that creepy acrobatic stuff she does was amazing, I've never ever seen somebody get their leg that high! That bow and arrow thing was my favourite!' I laughed.

'Mac she was doing brannys and free walkovers and you thought a bow and arrow was cool? I can even do that!' I stood against the bunker and Mac burst out laughing.

'Madison! Come here and show me your bow and arrrow!' Madison walked through in her school uniform and kickked her leg up, grabbing it with her other hand and jumped round in a circle. 'Can your mum really do that?' He asked looking at me over his shoulder.

'I can't do the hopping round in a circle thing but I can do the actuall bow and arrow!' I exclaimed proudly. Mac rolled his eyes at my childishness.

'I'm going to drop Madison off at school and then I'm going to the lab. Do you want me to pick you up?' Mac pulled his suit jacket on as Madison ran out the door towards Macs car.

'No I'll come in after I've had a shower, ok?' Mac nodded and pulled me towards him.

'Tonight, Madison can go to my mom's to stay, she loves it there! And you and I can have some along time!' I raised my eyebrows and smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist.

'Why yes Mr Taylor, that sounds nice! And, I can show you my bow and arrow!' Mac murmered in response while kissing my ear. 'School. Ride. Late!' I shouted and Mac jumped.

'Right going. See you soon!' He blew me a kiss and raced out of the front door.

As soon as I heard the front door close I doubled over in pain. My chest felt like somebody was sitting on it. I breathed out heavily and stumbled into the bathroom, swinging open the medicine cupboard. I pulled out a small makeup bag at the back and searched for my pills. Uhoh, there was none left. The bottle was empty. I groaned and collapsed onto the bed.

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am going to carry on posting for now but since the last chapter got NO REVIEWS! i am seriously considering deleting the story. thanks if you re reading this, your support means the world to me:) X**

'Ring ring!' The first thing I heard when I woke up. Not exactly the nicest sound to awaken to. I pushed myself up and grabbed my blackberry from the bedside cabinet.

'Hello?' I answered drowsily.

'Brooke?' Mac yelled worridly down the phone. ' What happened? You were supossed to be here two hours ago! I was getting worried! What happened?' I began slowly sitting up.

'Nothing I'm absolutly -oooow-' I screached as I felt a muscle twang in my chest.

'What was that? What is wrong?' Mac sounded flabbergasted. 'I'm coming home just wait there!' I cursed.

'No honey, stay at work. I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe! Stupid old me! I'll be at work in 15 minutes.' Mac sighed.

'Okay. Just hurry, I can't stand not knowing how you are!' I grimaced.

'Okay, see you soon. Love you,' I hung up the phone and sighed. I pulled a pair of black trousers on with a cream V neck shirt. I pulled on my high heeled boots and grabbed my cream jacket before heading out of the door.

As always my shiny black Audi was in our parking garage waiting for me. I climbed in and started the long journey into the city to get to the lab. Our house was outside the city, in a nice, crime free ,drug free, area! The only downside was that it was 10 miles away from work.

The lab parking lot was full so I had to park around the corner. My chest still felt like someone was sitting on it. I pulled out my BlackBerry.

'Hey Paul, I need a favour, you got any more of those pain pills you prescribed me last month? I really need them!' Paul sighed and grunted.

'What happened this time? Did he attack you again?' I sighed and realised the only way to get out of it was to lie.

'No I just hurt myself at the gym last week, nothing serious just hurts like hell!' He scoffed. 'Look I didn't ask for you to judge me. I asked for pain pills!'

'Fine, I'm just trying to look out for you, he's an arsehole and if he comes near you again. I will kill him!' I sighed, remembering the first time I heard Paul say that,

_Flashback_

'Oh my god!' I cried and screamed out in fear, Paul, my lifelong friend and university study partner came running into the room. He took one look at me and wrapped me in his arms.

He looked down and noticed the blue stick in my hands, 'It's his isn't it?' His nostrils were flared and he was tense, I nodded slowly, 'I'm going to kill that bastard,' Paul ran out of the bathroom, as I heard the dorm door shut i sank down the side of the bath and sobbed.

_END flashback_

'Fine, I'll meet you in the lab in an hour,' Paul hung up and I carried on walking to the lab.

Mac grabbed me and pulled me into his arms as soon as he seen me. 'Hey babe, I need to talk to you later,' I whispered in his ear and I felt him stiffen, 'No it's nothing like that!' I assured him, 'Just something I should have told you a while ago.' He nodded and let go of me.

'Stella's got a case, you should go help her!' He muttered holding me close. It felt like he didn't want to let me go, but at this moment in time, the place I felt safest was in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chap, more coming very soon **

I looked over my shoulder, checking nobody was watching me as I waited beside the elevator for Paul, he was a Doctor now who owned his own private practice, so I could always go to him if I didn't want my treatment to be on record.

The elevator doors pinged open and Paul stepped out, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

'Look, here they are but I'm not really happy to give them to you if you don't tell me what happened!' He scowled.

'It was the night we got back, he came to my apartment, I had Mac staying so I told him and he ran away!' I explained avoiding eye contact, Paul stared at me, his 'I don't believ you' look I knew so well in his eyes. 'Fine before he left he hit me a bit!' Paul sighed deeply.

'Your ribs?' He asked, I nodded, 'Right, don't pull away I just need to check how many are broken,' I nodded and flinched as his cold hands felt my ribs, to an outsider, this probably would have looked far more wrong than it was intended.

XxxxxxxX

'Are you doing Okay Mac?' Stella asked Mac, 'are you happy?'

'I am so happy, it's the happiest I've been in months, I just feel like everything is finally falling into place,' Mac answered Stella smiled, she was glad he was finally happy. Mac looked out of the window of his office and gasped, near the elevators Brooke was standing with a man who was touching her chest, then he pulled away and handed her a bottle of pills. 'I have to go, make sure you update me on your case!'

'Em okay,' stella muttered watching Mac run over to where Brooke had just been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like **

'What the hell?' I sighed as Macs voice echoed round the lab. He seen me in the locker room. 'You want to explain to me why some drug dealer was feeling you up and selling you drugs?' He raised his eyebrows; I felt my eyes filling up with tears.

'We can't talk here, come up to the roof!' I pleaded with him. He reluctantly nodded and followed me up the stairs to the roof.

'Let me explain-' I started but I was cut off by Mac.

'No, you answer my questions and then you can explain!' I nodded as tears started to fall, I couldn't believe this was happening. 'Right first question. Who the hell was he? No, why was he touching you? No what the hell was he doing in my lab?' Mac screamed at me.

'Please listen, his name is Paul, he's an old friend!'

'Oh, an old friend, how much of an old friend? Old enough friend to walk up to you and do this?' Mac came closer and touched my chest, exactly where Paul had examined me before, I flinched and pulled away, 'So he can touch you but I can't?' I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to scream as another muscle twanged in my chest.

'You know what Mac, I thought you were different, and when you seen me and Paul, who by the way is practically my brother, I at least thought you would give me a chance to explain!' I screeched.

'Fine explain, why was he giving you drugs then? Huh? Explain that!' He shouted and looked away; I hesitated for a moment before deciding the best thing to do.

I pulled up my shirt, revealing my bruised and bandaged ribs, Macs mouth dropped open in horror. He walked up to me. 'Tell me, why, what happened?' His voice was soft now, his pleading eyes gazing deep into mine.

'I was planning on telling you tonight, that's what I meant when I was whispering in the corridor. I've never told you about Maddy's father, I've never told her either, because I don't want her to find out what kind of monster her father is, I was at a party when I was at Uni, it was just a dorm party and everybody was really drunk, including me, my guard was down, I didn't realise what had happened until I woke up the next morning with him on top of me and my dress ripped. He's a monster and I'm not the first girl he's done it to! I tried to get him sent to Jail but the judge overruled every piece of evidence we had, then when I hired a private detective he threatened to tell Maddy the truth, so we fought, and that's when it started, every time I came home I would find him outside my apartment, wanting to see her, every time I said no he would beat me, sometimes with his bare hands, sometimes with weapons! The night we came back from Florida he was waiting outside the apartment, I didn't want to wake you so I just tried to get him to leave, he broke two of my ribs and left! Paul is a doctor and a family friend, he always treats me and helps me, that is why he gave me the pills today. I've also got an appointment for later on as well. There Mac have I explained it up to your standards?' I asked tears now streaming down my face. He pulled me into his arms and closed his eyes, his chin resting on my head.

'I am so sorry, I was being an idiot, I shouldn't have shouted like that, I'm sorry, I just jumped to a stupid conclusion!' We stayed in that position for a while before reality dawned and we realised we needed to go down to work. 'You okay?' He asked tilting my head so he was looking into my eyes, 'you want to go back down to the lab?' He asked.

'Yeah let's go, and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier!' I held his face in my hands and pulled him down to kiss me. 'I love you Mac Taylor!'

'I love you more Brooke Hathway Taylor!' I gasped, taken aback. 'Sorry I wanted to hear how that sounded.' I smiled.

'Well I like it!' I murmured kissing Macs nose.

'Do you now?' Mac asked. 'What about it then?' Mac asked smiling.

'Is that a proposal?' I asked Mac nodded. 'Yes, I would love to become Mrs Taylor.' Mac smiled and kissed me passionately. 'I love you so much!'

Mac kissed my hair and took my hand. Together we walked down to the lab and went our separate ways.

Xx xx XxX

'Hey Brooke, me and Lindsay are going out tonight, do you want to come?' I hesitated.

'I would love to Stell em, but I'm still tired from the flight, you and Linds can maybe come over to mine after shift tomorrow and we can have a movie night?' Stella smiled.

'Cool, we'll be there, and Brooke, I'm so glad your back, the lab has been so empty without you and Mac!' I laughed and hugged her.

'Oh, and stell, a little birdie told me some gossip,' I raised my eyebrows and stella laughed, 'it was about you and a certain mr Flack fraternising outside office hours!' Stella made a face.

'And who was it that told you that? Would it be a certain Mr Taylor who you are-' I cut her off.

'Okay! So does he make you happy? Because if he does one thing wrong you send him my way and Maddy'll beat him up for you!' Stella laughed.

'I'm really happy. And I'm glad you are too!' I smiled, Stella was right, we were both happy.

'I'll catch you later Stell, I'm away home!'

XX


	8. Chapter 8

I curled my body more and clasped Macs hand, drowsiness overcame us both a few hours ago and our night of passion had turned into an uncomfortable snooze on the sofa. I turned over and looked at Mac; he looked so peaceful so I decided not to wake him. I walked over to our Grand piano and started to play a few of the bars Maddie was learning before turning back to my most favourite song to play. I started to play the notes and began to sing softly. 'Something has changed within me; something is not the same... I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game...' I felt Macs hands caressing my shoulder blades and I stopped playing, 'You're up?' I asked smiling.

'Mmmn' he replied, 'why'd you stop?' Mac asked kissing my head and sitting next to me.

'I don't like people listening to me, I get embarrassed,' I admitted laughing.

'Brooke you have the voice of an angel! Why don't you want people to listen to you?'

'The nervousness all started when I was 14. I had nailed an audition into the New York school of Music and Dance but all I really wanted to do was get into Julliard! I was sitting in the waiting area when a girl a few years older than me who went to my ballet academy came up to me and she said 'this is for professionals, not little posh brats who's father can pay for her Italian point shoes and her vocal coaches, you're not good enough so don't even try!' After that, my dreams of going into performing arts went down the toilet, that insignificant girl made me loose all of my confidence in a split second! And now I don't like performing and I just don't like anybody watching me!'

'Well we'll have to change that because I want to hear you play that every night!' I scoffed.

'Fat chance of that happening!' I scoffed and walked towards the kitchen, kicking my heels off in the doorway. I got a drink of water and retreated to our bedroom for a decent sleep.

The last thing I heard was a clatter and a shriek as Mac fell over my heels that I had left in the kitchen. I drifted off to sleep with an amused grin on my face.

Xx xxXXxxXXxx

I collapsed on the sofa, I had just got back from a double shift and my pain pills had long worn off. I pulled the pills out of my handbag and swallowed four of them. Kicking off my shoes and pulling off my sweater I relaxed into the sofa, drowsiness overcoming every nerve ending in my body.

'Brooke!' Mac whispered into my ear, I heard him faintly but decided to ignore him, after all, I was comfy! Mac stopped whispered and started to gently kiss my neck, I let out a small moan of appreciation before opening my eyes.

'Hey baby,' I said quietly, 'how was your day?' I pulled him down and softly kissed him. He pulled away, 'That good?' I said and pulled him back down again. After we stopped kissing I kept my hands on either side of his face, 'Don't go,' I whispered before kissing him again.

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me now,' He whispered as he picked me up and carried me through to our bedroom.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, lost my cable so I couldn't get any fics up, if I get at least one review ill post the next chapter like now XXX**


End file.
